


Haze

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, I just like to torture Izaya lol, Implied dubcon, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Tickling, but it's actually fully consensual, soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: The swish through the air is his only warning before the leather hits, pain spreading through his ass as he jolts with a whimper. It's just enough pain to hurt but not enough to override the pleasure. The pain is quickly followed by fingers on his thighs, wiggling in a way that lights up every nerve with ticklish pleasure and he's gasping and squirming to get away or maybe as a desperate plea for more. At this point his mind is so hazy he can't tell what he wants.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a certain text post I saw on tumblr and is also a gift for a friend. ;) They, of course, made the post lol. Not gonna tag them and call them out but they know who they are. This is a bit rushed but I think it's good despite being pretty short.

Izaya feels a bit dizzy, breath coming in pants around the gag in his mouth. His arms and legs are bound and he's forced to lie face down as his torture continues. He never knows what's going to come next, gentle fingers at his thighs or the harsh slap of leather to his skin, not with the blindfold in place. It keeps him tense and on edge. He'd rather die than admit how much he loves it but he's not very good at hiding it.

The swish through the air is his only warning before the leather hits, pain spreading through his ass as he jolts with a whimper. It's just enough pain to hurt but not enough to override the pleasure. The pain is quickly followed by fingers on his thighs, wiggling in a way that lights up every nerve with ticklish pleasure and he's gasping and squirming to get away or maybe as a desperate plea for more. At this point his mind is so hazy he can't tell what he wants.

He's hard and aching and dizzy but if this went on forever he doesn't think he'd mind. Lips press to the new bruise on his ass and Izaya can feel the smile pressed into his skin. It's not fair. He can't get off, not with the cockring he's been trying hard to ignore, he can't move or speak, all he can do is whine. Loud and pathetic. He doesn't get the mercy he was begging for.

The crop hits his thigh this time and he sobs at the intensity, pain and pleasure blossoming under his skin. Several more hits come, quick and light, enough to make Izaya jump but not enough to hurt too badly and then the fingers are back. Izaya shivers and keens and gasps through the tickle fit, glad at least that his giggles are muffled by the gag.

When wet fingers finally find his hole he moans, so worked up and sensitive that even that has him seeing stars. The fingers inside him are slow and careful, stretching him and playing with his prostate just to tease. Izaya whines, more than ready for the main event but his impatience just earns him a playful smack.

Kisses run up his back as a third finger is added and Izaya can't help the shivers taking over his body, he's waited so long that even just this feels like too much. He loves it though. The crop comes down again and Izaya jolts hard, keening at the way his nerves light up like a livewire, tightening around the fingers inside him. Fuck, he can't take much more of this. It wouldn't be the first time he's come dry.

Finally the fingers slide out and he whimpers as he's left empty. His captor shushes him gently and Izaya shivers as something blunt presses to his hole. His captor starts to press in slowly and Izaya shudders. It fills him up perfectly and he moans as he finally gets what he's been waiting for all night. There's a pause when the man bottoms out inside of him and Izaya whimpers softly. Fingers trace soft slow circles over his sides and Izaya lets out breathless little gasps. It's not enough to make him giggle, just enough to make him shiver but his captor seems to enjoy it.

That's the only rest he gets before the man starts to move. Long, slow strokes inside him that hit his prostate every time. Izaya jolts, keening as waves of pleasure roll through him but he's kept on the edge by the cockring. His noises get higher and more pathetic with every thrust and his captor just laughs. 

Suddenly his hips are dragged up and the ring removed. He doesn't even have time to react before the crop strikes. His orgasm hits so hard that he blacks out a bit, coming back to himself slowly, bit by bit.

When he finally blinks his eyes open the blindfold has been removed and the ropes untied. Shizuo is pressing kisses to the rope marks on his wrists. He can't help a small smile, too tired and content to be embarrassed by their activities right now. 

Shizuo sees him looking and smiles back, leaning in to kiss his lips. Izaya relaxes into it with a happy hum, he quickly jolts away again as Shizuo's fingers dig into his sides. He can't stop a helpless giggle but he quickly pushes Shizuo's hands away with a pout.

"You said only until the end."

Shizuo grins, reaching forward to tug Izaya into a hug.

"Oops, sorry~"

Izaya scoffs and hides his face against Shizuo's neck.

"Just take me to the bath."

Shizuo presses a kiss to the top of his head and stands to carry Izaya to the bathtub.

"Sure thing."


End file.
